1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device and, more particularly, to a gardening tool suspension device for an exhibition purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gardening tool suspension device comprises a support board and an elongate flexible clamping strap. The support board is provided with two through holes. The clamping strap has a first end provided with an insert and a second end provided with a limit head. The insert of the clamping strap has a side provided with a plurality of oneway locking teeth. The limit head of the clamping strap has an inner portion provided with a passage. The passage of the limit head has a side provided with a locking detent.
In assembly, the insert of the clamping strap initially extends through one of the two through holes of the support board, then encompasses a gardening tool, then extends through the other one of the two through holes of the support board, and finally extends through the passage of the limit head to combine with the limit head of the clamping strap so that the clamping strap forms a loop so as to clamp the gardening tool between the clamping strap and the support board. At this time, the locking teeth of the clamping strap are locked by the locking detent of the limit head so that the gardening tool is clamped and tightened between the clamping strap and the support board.
However, the insert of the clamping strap needs to in turn extend through one of the two through holes of the support board, surround the gardening tool, extend through the other one of the two through holes of the support board, and extends through the passage of the limit head so as to clamp the gardening tool between the clamping strap and the support board, so that the clamping strap is not combined with the support board easily and quickly, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to a user when clamping the tool between the clamping strap and the support board. In addition, the two handles of the gardening tool are limited by the clamping strap so that the two handles of the gardening tool cannot be pivoted and moved freely to open or close the blade portions of the two handles, thereby causing inconvenience to a consumer when he/she wishes to operate the gardening tool.